Tarde de Primavera
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Hermione, um Harry cantor pode ajudar Ron a se declarar...


  
Oi gente! Essa fic foi quarto lugar no terceiro challenge do 3V, foi também antepenúltima, mas isso não vem ai caso rsss  
Espero que gostem e que cometem!  
Bjs

Tarde de Primavera  
Por Anna Weasley

Na noite do último dia de inverno, apesar do gelo nos jardins já estar derretendo, o frio ainda permanecia, e praticamente toda Grifinória estava reunida em seu salão comunal.  
Harry e Ron estavam sentados próximos a lareira e conversavam animadamente. Hermione estava próxima a eles, mas não participava da conversa por estar extremamente concentrada escrevendo em um pergaminho.  
- Harry, você acha que aquela nova tática é uma boa? -Ron perguntou enquanto tentava aquecer as mãos no fogo.  
- Claro que sim! Além dos artilheiros terem mais chances de marcar gols, a goles quase não vai chegar em você. Só precisamos treina-la melhor.  
- Esse é o problema... Será que não vão pensar que sou um capitão chato? Estamos treinando demais! Não temos tempo...  
- O resto do time está se saindo muito bem. - Hermione o interrompeu, mas continuando a escrever em seu pergaminho - Mas enquanto você e o Harry não aprenderem a se organizar direito, vão sofrer desse jeito.  
- Quando você entra na conversa, é sempre para nos repreender... - resmungou o ruivo.  
- Eu estou falando alguma mentira?  
- Ah Hermione, fica quieta e volta a escrever a sua cartinha para o... _Vitinho_ - ao falar o nome do búlgaro, Ron tentou deixar evidente o sarcasmo.  
- E quem disse para você que eu estou escrevendo para o Vitor? - respondeu furiosa, encarando Ron.  
- E não est�?  
Ron levantou e olhou em direção a carta, Hermione puxou a mesma para si. Nisso a discussão já tinha virado um jogo de tênis, onde os presentes olhavam de uma para outro, esperando a próxima tacada.  
- E se estiver? - Hermione perguntou levantando o tom de voz  
- Então est�!  
- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Ronald Weasley!  
- Eu estou colocando palavras na sua boca? Você que toda vez vem escrever cartas para esse cara na minha frente, só para provocar!  
- Pessoal... - Harry levantou tentando ficar entre os dois.  
- Cala a boca, Harry! - os dois gritaram simultaneamente.  
- Olha aqui Ronald Weasley! - Hermione levantou e colocou o dedo em riste no rosto de Ron - Eu já estou cansada disso. Você nem sabe o que está escrito e fica me acusando!  
- E precisa saber? Tá escrito na sua testa que é para o Vitinho.  
- Não interessa a você para quem eu escrevo!  
- Então por que você vem escrever na minha frente? Se não quer que eu saiba, escreva no seu quarto.  
- É muito pretensão sua achar que estou escrevendo na sua frente! Você não me diz o que eu tenho que fazer, eu escrevo cartas para quem eu quiser, onde eu quiser!  
- Por mim tudo bem! Não vou me importar mais com você, nem com quem você tem qualquer tipo de amizade, ou o que seja que você tem com esse sujeito!  
- Me respeite!  
- Você que tem que se respeitar, só Deus sabe o que você fizeram enquanto estavam sozinhos...  
Hermione meteu um tapa no rosto de Ron, o que arrancou suspiros de surpresa de todos no salão.  
- Eu não te dei o direito de falar assim comigo, ou melhor, eu não te dou mais o direito de me dirigir a palavra! - Hermione gritou em meio as lágrimas.  
- É um favor que você me faz! - Ron gritou em resposta, enquanto mantinha a mão no lugar onde recebeu um tapa de Hermione.  
- Ótimo!  
- Ótimo!  
Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns minutos, e depois correram para seu respectivos dormitórios. Todos que presenciaram a briga ficaram olhando para Harry, que estava parado, ainda surpreso, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

Depois de um tempo, a exemplo de Ron, Harry correu para seu dormitório, onde o encontrou deitado na cama, encarando o teto.  
- Ron...  
- Se veio falar dela, está perdendo o seu tempo. - disse sem deixar de encarar o teto. - Já falei que não me interessa.  
Dino e Simas, que também dormiam naquele quarto, chegaram e sentaram em suas camas.  
- Ron! Para com isso! - Harry disse, e também foi sentar em sua cama. - Está na hora de você admitir que está com ciúmes da Hermione.  
- Ciúmes da Hermione! Eu? - e também sentou em sua cama - E por que eu teria ciúmes dela?  
- Dã! - Dino entrou na conversa - Por que você gosta dela.  
- Isso mesmo. - acrescentou Harry - E está na cara que ela gosta de você, e você a magoa muito cada vez que briga com ela.  
- A t�! Se ela gostasse de mim, ela não ficaria escrevendo cartas para o Krum... - falou desanimado - Não que eu goste dela! - acrescentou rapidamente.  
- Ron, você já provou que não consegue esconder o que sente pela Hermione - disse Harry.  
O silêncio se instalou no quarto por alguns minutos.  
- Tudo bem... - Ron começou - Talvez eu goste dela...  
A revelação arrancou risos dos garotos.  
- Não riam! Se já era difícil, agora então! Ela nunca mais vai falar comigo...  
- É verdade! - disse Simas. - Dessa vez você pegou pesado...  
- Você só precisa de um jeito de pedi desculpas - disse Harry.  
- Nem se eu pedir um milhão de desculpas ela vai voltar a falar comigo...  
- Claro que vai! - continuou Harry.  
- Ah é? E por que ela voltaria a falar comigo? - e encarou Harry.  
- Ora, Porque - Harry ficou em pé na cama, pegou sua varinha e a segurou como se fosse um microfone - ""She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah"  
- Eu começo essa música! - disse Dino, enquanto rolava de rir em sua cama - É dos Beatles!  
- Quem? - indagaram Ron e Simas.  
- "You think you lost you love, well I saw her yesterday" - Harry continuou, fazendo uma performance pelo quarto - "It's you she's thinking of and she told me what say. She say she loves you, and you know that can't be bad." - Harry foi em direção a Ron. - "She loves you" - deu um salto, girou no ar e depois apontou para Ron - "And you know you should be glad... Uhhhhhhhh"  
Ron, Dino e Simas rolavam de rir, enquanto Harry continuava a cantar e a fazer uma dançinha esquisita pelo quarto.  
- "She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah"- e pulou na cama de Ron - "With a love like that, you know you should be glad... She said you hurt her so, she almost lost her mind, but now she says she knows, you're not the hurting kind... She say..."  
Harry parou de cantar quando Ron o derrubou na cama com uma travesseirada.  
- H�, h�, h�, muito engraçado Sr. Potter! - disse Ron enquanto tirava Harry de sua cama, este não conseguia levantar de tanto rir. - Mas além da sua cantoria não me ajudar em nada, você não pode dizer com certeza que ela gosta de mim... E ela perdeu a cabeça! Eu poderia apostar que ela gosta do Krum, e para ele mandar cartas para ela sempre, eles devem ter alguma coisa... - acrescentou desanimado.  
- Não começa com isso, Ron - falou Harry indo para sua cama. - Hogwarts inteira sabe que ela gosta de você! E mesmo se ela não gostar, você não tem mais escolha, tem que arriscar!  
- Arriscar por que?  
- Por que se não ela não vai voltar a falar com você - respondeu Harry. - A história de você não ir com a cara do Krum não vai colar mais.  
- Por mim... Eu não quero falar com ela, eu não preciso falar com ela, eu não me importo de não falar mais com ela. Você olharia para mim e diria que eu quero falar com ela?  
- Ron... Não quero saber, você tem que se declarar para ela - Harry disse com convicção. - " You know it's up to you" - pegou novamente o "microfone" - I think it's only fair, pride can hurt you too, apologize her... Because she... "  
- Harry, eu já entendi! - Ron disse enquanto arrancava a varinha da mão de Harry, e a jogou na cama -Mas eu não vou falar com ela, ela não vai me desculpar...  
- E por que não?  
- Por que...? Por que...? OK! Vamos supor que eu goste dela, e que esteja pensando em me declarar. O que eu vou fazer? Chamá-la para ir a Hogsmeade como todo mundo faz e num dos pubs sujos dizer que eu sou a fim dela?  
- Claro que não! - começou Harry - Você... Você... Hum... Que chato, era aquilo mesmo que eu ia sugerir...  
- Não gente, a Hermione é nascida trouxa, ela vai gostar de alguma coisa trouxa! - disse Dino.  
- Isso mesmo - Harry parecia ter tido um grande idéia. - Você pode fazer uma serenata?  
- Uma o que? - perguntou Ron.  
- Você vai na janela dela, e canta uma música, é tiro e queda!  
- Com certeza! Já estou lá cantando!  
- Harry, não complica! - Dino tomou a dianteira - Ron, o próximo fim de semana, é o primeiro da primavera. Os jardins de Hogwarts já vão estar totalmente descongelados, as árvores já vão estar florescendo... Você pode chama-la para um passeio e depois fazer um pique-nique.  
- Um pique o que?  
- É tipo um lanche... Você estende uma toalha no chão, sentam e comem. Você tem que levar a comida, lógico!  
- Hum... Amanhã eu vou tentar chama-la... Talvez!  
- Pelo menos já é alguma coisa!  
Harry e Dino riram com o comentário de Simas, e depois de darem mais palpites no possível passeio de Ron, foram dormir.

No outro dia, depois de se arrumar, Ron desceu para o salão comunal. Ele parou ao pé da escada ao ver Hermione, que estava sentada numa poltrona, concentrada na leitura de um livro. Pensou na conversa com os garotos no dia anterior, fez que ia na direção da garota, mas virou e subiu alguns degraus da escada.  
Depois de alguns minutos, ao ver Harry descendo as escadas, decidiu por ir falar com Hermione. À alguns metros da garotas, respirou fundo e foi em direção ao ela, mas quando abriu a boca, ela foi mais rápida.  
- Eu não estou escrevendo nada para o Vitor. - disse sem tirar os olhos do livro. - Não que isso interesse a você.  
- Eu não vim por causa disso...  
- Achei que eu tivesse te pedido para não me dirigir a palavra.  
- É que... - disse um pouco constrangido.  
- Agora você quer conversar civilizadamente? - ainda dando mais atenção ao seu livro.  
- Deixa para l�! - agora levantando o tom de voz. - Se você não quer que eu te peça desculpas, o problema já não é meu, a minha parte eu fiz.  
- Que gracinha, hoje você veio me pedir desculpas... - Hermione disse ironicamente o encarando.  
- Isso mesmo! - ainda com o tom de voz elevando. - Te pedir desculpas, te chamar para sair e...  
Quando se deu conta do que disse, e disse alto, Ron ficou mais vermelho que seus cabelos e olhando para seus pés. Hermione também ficou um pouco corada e fitando as mãos. O silêncio constrangedor entre os dois, foi quebrado minutos depois pelas risadinhas de algumas alunas do primeiro ano que assistiam a cena.  
- Se você não quer nem conversar...- Ron disse sem tirar os olhos de seus pés e ainda muito vermelho - Eu vou tomar meu café da manhã...  
Ron foi em direção a saída do salão comunal, e quando estava para sair escutou a voz de Hermione:  
- Ron...  
Ele virou, um pouco cauteloso, na direção da garota.  
- Você ia - ela foi em direção do ruivo, tentando arrumar algum lugar para colocar as mãos - me chamar para sair? - e não conseguiu encara-lo.  
- Não é... Não é bem... sair... - Ron tentava encontrar as palavras, mas estava muito nervoso - É sair... Mas... É assim... Eu ia... Eu vou... Você gostaria de passear nesse... nesse... esses dias que a gente descansa...  
- Fim de semana? - ela indagou.  
- É, isso mesmo! Nesse fim de semana, a neve já vai ter derretido e a gente poderia dar um passeio pelos jardins e fazer um nique-pique... Ou o nique-pique pode ser antes!  
- Pique-nique?  
- Pode ser isso também, para gente... conversar...  
- Eu... Eu gostaria muito...  
- Então domingo... Às duas da tarde... A gente se encontra perto do lago... - Ron puxava o colarinho da camisa, como se buscasse ar - Se estiver bom para você! - acrescentou rapidamente.  
- Não! Para mim está tudo bem!  
- Então... A gente se vê domingo?  
- Com certeza. - respondeu sorridente.  
- Quem bom! Até então - sorriu em resposta e vê virou para sair - A gente se vê antes do domingo. - disse virando novamente para Hermione - É só o jeito de dizer! Você estendeu! Tchau! - e saiu correndo do salão comunal.

No salão comunal, Ron sentou na mesa da Grifinória e logo depois pode ver Harry chegando.  
- E aí?  
- E aí o que? - o ruivo perguntou.  
- O que? Como o que? Você chamou a Hermione para o passeio?  
- Chamei, né?  
- E aí?  
- Foi a maior vergonha! E tinha gente olhando... Eu nem sei se vou conseguir olhar na cara dela!  
- Por que? Ela não aceitou?  
- O pior é que aceitou! É melhor você falar para ela que eu estou doente e só fico bom na segunda!  
- Eu não vou falar nada não e...  
- Ela está vindo - Ron levantou correndo da mesa e enfiou o café da manhã na boca - Tchau Harry! - disse cuspindo metade da comida que estava na boca e seguindo para a sala de aula.

E durante toda a semana, Ron e Hermione se evitaram, o que eles não achavam tão ruim, pois todas as vezes que tinham que se falar durante as aulas, ficavam totalmente constrangidos. Harry sempre sentava entre os dois, e estava começando a ficar constrangido também.  
Até que o grande dia chegou, Ron não conseguiu dormir, às seis horas da manhã já deixava o salão comunal e foi para a biblioteca passar o tempo. Ao meio dia, decidiu iniciar os preparativos.  
Foi até a cozinha e pediu aos elfos uns sanduíches, uns pedaços de bolo de chocolate, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, e pediu para os elfos colocarem numa cesta, que Harry disse que seria apropriado. Eles ajeitaram a comida cuidadosamente onde Ron pediu e ofereceram algo para ele comer, este que recusou, pois duvidava que algo parasse em seu estômago.  
Ao chegar perto do lago, avistou uma árvore que pareceu perfeita para o, que ele ainda chamava, nique-pique. Estendeu a toalha de mesa, colocou a cesta em cima e sentou ao lado. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda faltava meia hora.  
- Hermione, eu.. eu gostaria de te dizer uma coisa! - treinava como se ela tivesse a sua frente - Olha Hermione, eu te chamei para te dizer uma coisa!  
A todo momento olhava para a entrada do castelo para ver se ela estava vindo.  
- Será que ela vai demorar? - disse fitando o relógio e quando voltou a olhar a entrada do castelo, lá estava ela - Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! - levantou correndo - Eu devia ter trazido algo para ela...  
Ron avistou um canteiro de flores e, praticamente, se jogou no lugar, arrancando metade das margaridas, se levantou rapidamente e tentou ajeita-las da melhor maneira. Quando se deu conta, Hermione já estava próxima a ele.  
- Oi. - ele disse virando para ela.  
- Oi. - ela respondeu, um pouco corada.  
- Você está... bonita... - Ron disse reparando que os cabelos dela não estavam armados como sempre e usando roupas diferentes do uniforme.  
- Obrigado... - ela respondeu ainda mais corada.  
- Não que você não seja bonita sempre! É que hoje eu estou falando e...  
Ela olhou para o buquê na mão dele. Seguindo os olhos dela, Ron rapidamente estiou o braço onde estavam as flores.  
- Estas... Estas... São para você!  
Hermione pegou as flores das mãos dele e as levou em direção ao seu nariz, e nesse meio tempo, olhou para a blusa dele e notou que estava suja de terra.  
- Você comprou essa flores? - perguntou, não podemos segurar o riso.  
- Eh... - ele disse enquanto tentava limpar a blusa.  
- Brincadeira! Essas flores são muito bonitas, obrigado! - se aproximou do garoto e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.  
- Vamos comer! - falou rapidamente, apontando para cesta.  
- Claro - e sentou próxima a cesta.  
Ron tirou da cesta as coisas que tinha trazido, e eles começaram a comer. Durante o pique-nique, conversaram sobre banalidades, as confusões das aulas daquela semana, como Neville tinha deixado Snape louco na última aula de poções, discutiram um motivo do mesmo Neville ter passado no N.O.M's de poções, Ron tentou explicar algumas táticas de quadribol para Hermione e da onde tirava as mesmas.  
Se divertiram, mas ficavam constrangidos a cada olhar que cruzavam, e a cada aluno que passada e dava um risadinha, paravam a conversa por alguns instantes, mas sempre arrumavam um assunto para continuar.  
- Você está a fim de dar uma volta? - Ron perguntou quando viu que Hermione terminou sua cerveja amanteigada.  
- Cla-Claro - ela respondeu o ajudando a colocar o lixo, e o que tinha sobrado, de volta na cesta.  
Eles deixaram a cesta debaixo da árvore, seguiram pelo beira do lago, um ao lado do outro. Ficaram um tempo apenas caminhando, sem conversarem, até que Hermione iniciou a conversa:  
- Nossa, o próximo ano será o último aqui em Hogwarts...  
- É...  
- O ano que vem são os N.I.E.Ms. Estudar e toda essa história da guerra...  
- É...  
- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts?  
- É...  
- Ron, você está escutando o que eu estou falando?  
- É...  
- Ron... - Hermione parou e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está passando mal? - ela perguntou preocupada.  
- Não, está tudo bem. - respondeu fitando o chão. - É que... até agora não conversamos sobre o motivo de eu ter te convidado para esse passeio...  
- E qual é o motivo? - indagou, agora também encarando o chão.  
Ron, com uma das mãos, pegou a mão de Hermione que estava livre das flores, fazendo ela se virar para ele. Surpresa, a garota sentiu um arrepio ao toque da mão do rapaz.  
- Hermione! - ele disse buscando os olhos dela, e com a mão livre, encostou no queixo dela, para que ela o olhasse também. - Eu te convidei para esse passeio, por que eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas.  
- Eu fiquei meio triste, mas com esse passeio, está mais que desculpado! - ela disse sorrindo e desviando do olhar dele.  
- Não, não est�! - ele, mas um vez, fez com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele - Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por todos esses anos em que eu implico com você... Não é a primeira vez que eu te fiz chorar. Me desculpe Hermione. Eu não tenho direito de fazer insinuações a seu respeito, e nem de tentar controlar as suas amizades. Se você gosta do Krum, por mim tudo bem, eu não tenho direito de me meter na sua vida, não desse jeito.  
Hermione fez que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Ron colocou um dos dedos nos lábio dela, e continuou:  
- Se você gosta dele, sorte sua, por que ele parece gostar muito de você... Mas além de te pedir desculpas, eu te chamei para te dizer outra coisa...  
Ron respirou fundo e Hermione apertou o buquê de flores com mais força.  
- Eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você, Hermione. Muito mais de que como um amigo... Eu até poderia dizer que te amo! E se você é feliz com o Krum, ou com qualquer outro, estará tudo bem para mim. Não vou dizer que não vou sentir ciúmes, mas...  
Ela se soltou das mão de Ron, e colocou uma das suas no rosto dele.  
- Não seja bobo, Ron... Eu te amo!  
Os dois deram um sorriso tímido, seus rostos se aproximaram, seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo apaixonado aconteceu. Quando precisaram de ar, interromperam o beijo, mas ficaram abraçados.  
- Você vai continuar mandando cartas para aquele búlgaro? - ele perguntou, com uma cara fingida de bravo, acariciando os cabelos da garota  
Hermione olhou nos olhos de Ron, sorriu e o beijou novamente. E foi naquela tarde de primavera que tudo começou.

FIM!  


  



End file.
